<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Cringey But You Like That~ by TyunnieBFF (MiraclesInJuly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357377">I'm Cringey But You Like That~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInJuly/pseuds/TyunnieBFF'>TyunnieBFF (MiraclesInJuly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#10LastStars_withTXT [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Choi Soobin, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Chaotic Good, Choi Soobin Is Doing His Best, Crack, Cringe, Cute, Dork Choi Beomgyu, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Huening Kai, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Rambling, Soobin tries, Soobin writes to beomgyu, Soogyu being absolute dorks, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, still cringey af tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInJuly/pseuds/TyunnieBFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#10LastStars_WithSoogyu</p><p>In which Soobin writes a love letter to confess to his bestie Beomgyu, its cringey but he tried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#10LastStars_withTXT [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Cringey But You Like That~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANYWAY-</p><p>If you see typos or grammar error, this is a letter fic treated like crack so its definitely intentional</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Dear Beomgyu,</p><p> </p><p>Hello? I don't know how I should do this haha. God, this is so cringey but whatever. </p><p>So yes, as you can see this is a letter to you, from me, and I’m not really good with words but I’m much terrible if i were to do this face to face so here we are lol I mean kinda? </p><p>This is really embarrassing isn’t it? Forgive hyung. I can already sense you’re cringing.</p><p>You know I’m not really the romantic type but I know you like cheesy stuff like this so I’m giving it a chance, for real, the things i do for you Beomie can you tell how very whipped i am? </p><p>Is there even anything I wouldn't try to make you happy? Crazy right cause I always need to hang to your every word, fulfill your every wish just because…..well, because it you.</p><p>Okay if you’re still confused and I need to actually spell it out for you, this is a love letter, well, a confession letter I guess? </p><p>I don’t know, see it as what you want to but this is me, your best friend of like what? 10 years? Wow what the hell it's been THAT long?</p><p>How in the world I tolerated your annoying ass (kidding kidding you know hyung loves you right?) so anyways, back to what I was saying.</p><p>I like you, like I have actual romantic non-brotherly love feelings for you, shocker right? Or maybe you already knew cause lets be honest I was damn obvious but you don’t look like you ever notice.</p><p>It always feels like everyone but the one I’m so terribly in love with knows I’m in love with him</p><p>So now here we are I guess, <strike>I like you</strike> I love you, a lot. By that I want to cup your face and kiss those cute lips, I want to cuddle you in my lap when we have movie marathons.</p><p>I want us to go on cute dates and hold hands and do all those things couples do in movies, maybe even spend the rest of my life calling you mine.</p><p>I want to, <strong>very badly.</strong></p><p>My toes are<em> curling</em> as I write this thing oh my gosh</p><p>But I mean every word and to be honest don't feel bad if you don’t feel the same way, I’m ready to accept rejection but I hope you can at least, bear with me and let me just, vent, here?</p><p>Because it's been 3 years, 3 freaking years of pining, can you believe how pathetic that is? Wow I am so embarrassing what the heck. But yeah I’ve been so hopelessly in love with you for the past three years it's not even funny.</p><p>Yeonjun hyung said I keep staring at you with heart eyes when you’re not looking and Taehyun actually threatened me to tell on you himself if i don’t confess soon and I quote his smart ass.</p><p> <em> ‘I can’t stand this mutual pining slow burn friends to lovers bullshit, just date already!’  </em></p><p>I get the slow burn and the friends to lovers but not the mutual pining cause it’ll be too good to be true-</p><p>
  <strike> But Taehyun is rarely ever wrong so I’m just hoping that’s the case now too. </strike>
</p><p>But like, don’t get me <em>wrong</em>, it's okay if he’s wrong for once. I can learn to live with it <strike>probably</strike></p><p>Okay this is a mess and now that I'm rereading everything, I'm rambling aren’t I?</p><p>But that’s how it is for me when it comes to you, I became this mushy mess because you’re everything and more to me.</p><p>I love you and everything about you so much, and if you ever at some point of this letter wonder why</p><p>Here’s why</p><p>I like how you act so casually around me even from when we first met, technically we aren’t even a year apart and you are still a dongsaeng to me, but you treat me as an equal I can rely on and be friends with. </p><p>I like how you love to joke and tease me, you’re this bright person and that lights up each room you enter, wherever you go, sunshine follows, as cheesy as that sounds it's true.</p><p>I like your pretty smile, in fact everything about you is just so pretty. Pretty eyes, pretty face, of course you hear this all the time throughout your life but honestly Beomgyu, you are so pretty and handsome and cute like how is that even fair? </p><p>You can’t be all! My heart can’t take it, yet you are. </p><p>I like how you can listen to my worries and advice me as how I do for you, you tell me almost everything and trust me so much that I feel honored.</p><p>You let me hug you each time you cry when an exam goes wrong (95% is still an A you perfectionist) and let me take care of you when you feel down.</p><p>I care and you know I do, you allowed me to care for you and to think someone would let me into their personal space so deeply, I only want to care for you more, to love you as you deserve.</p><p>Because you deserve so fucking much</p><p>I like your playfulness and your passion for music, the way you scrunch your nose in disgust at the sight of mint choco ice cream, the way you cling to my side under the umbrella when walking home from school on a rainy day because it's so adorable</p><p>God you’re so adorable I want to pat your head sometimes when you do it but I don’t wanna be weird</p><p>
  <strike> But then I had a moment of realization you bite my hands and shoulders for fun and maybe patting you sometimes isn’t all that weird. </strike>
</p><p>I like how when you play the guitar for me, you have this focused look that makes my heart skip a beat and suddenly I can’t breathe, or the way you look when we’re doing homework together, calculating gaze on your spreadsheet or puppy dog eyes at me so we can stop and play video games.</p><p>No in between and you know damn well I can’t resist those puppy eyes.</p><p>This is exactly why we <em>never</em> get shit done early but I can never get mad at you for it because how can I???</p><p>When you look like THAT</p><p>I can go on forever about all the itty bitty things that make me love you so goddamn much and maybe even write a whole thesis complete with PowerPoint presentation(just because I can) about how we are meant to be soulmates.</p><p>But Kai told me long ass letters can get pretty boring and that is a no-no, so I’m probably gonna stop ranting somewhere here. </p><p>I’ve loved you for a long time, often wishing you would learn to look at me the way I look at you but I know it's selfish of me to ask for something like that if you don’t feel the same way.</p><p>But a boy can dream and this one is dreaming a lil too hard.</p><p>I hope that even after you reach here, no seriously, did you really read everything word for word until this <strike>oh god I’m gonna go bury myself in a ditch</strike></p><p>But you’re here, now, at the end of this around 1k words of pure cringe of me professing my love to you like the lovesick fool that I am, here’s to hoping I don’t regret this and this does not ruin our perfectly good friendship if you really don’t reciprocate.</p><p>Please, I promise nothing has to change, I’m still your Soobin hyung at the end of the day,<strong><em> always.</em></strong></p><p>So yeah….this is it? Thanks for reading all of that mess up there and yeah I await your answer <strike>or rejectio</strike>n at school once you’ve read this.</p><p>Lastly,</p><p>
  <strong>I love you Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>The most <em>desperate</em> fool in South Korea, </p><p>Your best friend, </p><p>Choi Soobin</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dear my pabo of a hyung Soobin,</p><p> </p><p>What took you <em>so long</em> dammit.</p><p>I’m more whipped for you than you are for me, DEAL WITH IT, I AM.</p><p>You are now my boyfriend, I don’t care, no backing out!</p><p>You owe me 5 years of kisses and cuddles, 5 years, yes. And I’m keeping count of each one.</p><p>Clear your schedule for the weekend, first date is on me~ Dress up prettily for me hyung cuz I’m taking you places cuz HELLO???</p><p>I’ve been dying to do this for ages yes GOSH <em>FREAKING FINALLY</em>.</p><p>Also, never write a love letter again hyung, no offense but that’s enough cringe to last me for a lifetime but since you’re so cute about it I’ll take it.</p><p>Just kidding, I love you and your not sorry cringey ass, in fact, I’m gonna frame that whole thing and make it our family heirloom cause why not? </p><p>Yes, OUR family cause if you think I’m marrying anyone who isn’t a 185cm, dimpled pabo named Choi Soobin then think again mf, it's you or I die alone.</p><p>By the way, I’m expecting a kiss the next time you see me after this.</p><p>And lastly,</p><p>
  <strong>I love you too Soobin hyung</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>The love of your life (at LAST),</p><p>Your <em>boyfriend/Future husband</em>,</p><p>Choi Beomgyu</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>